Jareth is the Prince
by finallygirl12
Summary: Jareth's parents had twins, Star and Luna, and now Jareth feels like they don't want an adopted kid. He learns during a wild adventure that could only happen in the Underground how wrong he was.
1. Leaving

**Jareth: 13**

**Hoggle: 12 (human)**

**Jenna and Sam: 39**

**Rose: 17**

**Luna and Star: 16 months (1 year and 4 months)**

_'It just isn't fair! Why did Mum and Dad have to have Star and Luna? Didn't they love me? '_ Jareth thought while running through the labyrinth. The twists and turns made it easier for him to get lost, what he wanted. He was angry, his parents, Jenna and Sam, managed to find a way to have their own children, despite the impractical possibility for it happening for real. Luna and Star were twins; Jareth would have picked a much better set of names. His mother named them. He always knew he was adopted, it was pretty obvious. Now, though, his parents seemed to have replaced him with their own children.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?_

He wanted to be alone, but instead, a crowd managed to find Jareth even in a labyrinth. Two years in a row, his parents forgot his birthday because the babies did something amazing. Rose, a bright young girl who spent much time memorizing the labyrinth's amazing turns, twists, surprises and anything else, saw Jareth sitting pressed against the cold brick wall. A small crowd had gathered around him, but, Rose knew how to get rid of them. "Hey, shoo! Go away; did you guys know the fairies are out bad right now? Best move along to save your gardens and stuff."

Jareth looked up at Rose. She was kneeling beside him, but she didn't try anything. Hoggle, who had been watching his close friend, soon joined in. Jareth's eyes closed, his head against the wall. He was lost, no way home, even if he wanted to go home that is, and, to make things worse, he was now stuck with two people watching him.

**Meanwhile, **Sam and Jenna searched the entire castle for Jareth. He didn't know his way around the maze outside the goblin city, he never ventured there once. Luna wailed and wailed, missing her big brothers singing more than Star. Star just tried climbing out of the crib, hoping of going on a wild adventure to find her big brother. "He's not here, Jenna. Where do you think he went off to?"

**Back with Jareth,** Rose wrapped the small blanket around the prince. He coughed weakly, but stayed asleep. Dusk was near, and in a freezing winter day, even the underground world was cold enough to freeze someone to death.

_No one can blame you, for walking away_

**_But too much rejection no love injection_**

Rose looked over her shoulder at Hoggle, flipping her honey-blond hair back in the process. Her hazel eyes scanned Hoggle, as if looking for something. Finally, she reached out and grabbed Hoggle's bag of jewels. "Hey, that's my property!" he snapped, but she just sneered at him and said, "Yea, well, let me know when you actually pay me for these jewels and it can be yours again." before searching the tiny bag. She found a navy blue jewel shining in the moonlight and grabbed it.

She pressed it against Jareth and watched as he slowly awoke. Everyone had gifts in the Underground, and one of hers was sight. What kind of sight? Well, she could see the future, past, or anywhere in the world in present. She could see Star and Luna, hear them scream. They missed their brother. She saw Jenna sobbing and Sam pacing the room talking with some servants in a low voice.

"Mmmph, whah we gonna do now?" Jareth mumbled, obviously still exhausted. Rose wasn't one to go against the King's rules, she wouldn't dare, but this was different. She knew how it felt to be cast aside for a younger sibling. She had four younger siblings, so of course she knew the pain. "Come on boys, we gotta head out if we wanna get to the end of the labyrinth by nightfall." Hoggle stared at her blankly. "B-but…it is nightfall." Rose sighed, "Oh, Hoggle, didn't you know? Nightfall isn't true nightfall unless you are moving all day and night." Hoggle just gave Rose a confused look.

"Ok, let's make this simple. We leave at nightfall, we walk all day long, then nightfall comes again and we've covered so much ground the King'll never catch us." Hoggle just kept looking at Rose in disbelief. "You know what? Forget about it; let's just keep moving, k?" They began walking when…


	2. Lost and Found

**_Previously_**

_"Ok, let's make this simple. We leave at nightfall, we walk all day long, then nightfall comes again and we've covered so much ground the King'll never catch us." Hoggle just kept looking at Rose in disbelief. "You know what? Forget about it; let's just keep moving, k?" They began walking when…_

...Jareth stopped suddenly. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. He'd seen this place in his crystal balls before, this is the place people go when they're lost but don't want to be found. He wasn't lost, and he wouldn't mind being found. "Rosy, where are you taking us?" Hoggle called out, also stunned by the oddly familiar area.

"Well, we don't want the King to find us do we? So, common sense is to take the short-cut through the Lost and Found, right? You know, not even a King can find you when you go in here." Jareth thought about that, but then he realized why Rose was so important the Goblin City. "You can see people in here, but you're the only one who can." Rose stopped short at that.

"Yes, well, maybe that's why your father looks for me often when someone goes missing. Could also be the reason why I chose to disappear in here myself, if you think long and hard about my choices. You see, if you left and I didn't, I'd be forced to track you down and catch you, bringing you back to this horrid place. But, if I happened to disappear as well, the King would never be able to track us down. Besides, who else knows the Underground, and the Labyrinth, better than me, who spends my time memorizing its confusing twists, turns, and dead-ends?"

Well, that did make sense in a way to Jareth, but to Hoggle Rose was a confusing teenager who just didn't know what she wanted to do yet. While they were walking, Jareth was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he stepped in a hole and twisted his ankle. "Oww, oww, oww!" the pain made him nauseas, but all he managed to do was sob. "It looks broken!" Hoggle wailed, hoping desperately to be wrong so they could get out of the place where no one would find and help them. "It's just twisted, we can wrap it up and you can put your weight on me if you need to. We should keep moving though. I'll bandage it then we're moving on, k?" Rose said in a leadership sort of tone.

**** Rose was definitely a leader, it was plain to see. She could change into a caring or authoritive tone in seconds depending on the crisis, so, it had to be her to take lead of Hoggle and Jareth. Jareth didn't like that idea though, the thought of him, a prince, being controlled by not only a common…but a female! The thought filled him with rage, so, he pushed himself up and limped up in front of Hoggle and Rose. "Out of my way, if anyone's going to lead the way through here, it's going to be me." Right as Jareth began walking, something awful happened! Jareth…


End file.
